(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel and highly advantageous thermosetting imide resins, to a process of producing such imide resins, to compositions and methods of using same, and to articles made therewith.
(2) State of the Prior Art
It is known that the ethylenic double bond of maleic acid imides is readily reacted with basic organic compounds and especially with organic amines whereby aspartic acid imides are formed. This mode of reaction has been used, for instance, for producing polymerizable imide resins. U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,223 describes said reaction and the reaction products. According to said patent the speed of reaction is determined to a far reaching extent by the basicity of the amino compound.